


"are you trying to sell me insurance?"

by blissjaebeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Social Media, just a wee bit of jinyoung lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissjaebeom/pseuds/blissjaebeom
Summary: youngjae is not huge on social media, but what happens when someone from the past comes and slid in his DMs?(this fic isn't as funny as i think it'd be...)





	"are you trying to sell me insurance?"

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote like,....,,. last year or sumn......................... i felt like posting something and realised that i didn't have a lot of youngbam posted so here it is!!!  
> it's a bit uh,... short and vague but !!!! it's something, right?
> 
> anyway, stan bamjae lol
> 
> p.s. this is similar to my [markjae soc media au](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart/status/1017722693758533632) if you read it.... that is.  
> p.p.s. my cousin told me this story so it was inspired by her friends i guess lol

Youngjae couldn’t wait to go home and snuggle with his Maltese after the very tough day he had. The 22-year-old had a 6am shift at the cafe he worked at, and unfortunately for him, there were more unreasonable customers than he usually encounters. It didn’t help that the night before, he was rushing through assignments after assignments, ending up only getting 2 hours of sleep. It wasn’t that he procrastinated doing them till the last minute. It was hard to juggle a part-time job, full-time school and vocal lessons all at once. Youngjae realised he was a little too ambitious when he first started, but it was too late to pull out. It was too late to bail on work that morning, nor could he afford to, with his rent and vocal lessons fees due soon.

 

Nothing felt better that evening then finally lying down on his bed, his little puppy jumping on the bed too to join him. As the cuddling session commenced, Youngjae pulled out his phone after not using it for the entire day. He usually doesn’t check his phone on a busy day (i.e. work, school and vocal lessons all in one day), his (5) friends used to him not replying for an extended amount of time. That doesn’t stop them from talking a lot amongst themselves though, especially Jackson and Yugyeom. His friends were loud for sure, that’s why he was fairly loud too.

 

After skim reading the 135 unread messages from the group chat, he realised that he had a notification from Instagram. Weird, he hadn’t posted a photo recently, nor did he get direct messages often.

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_Hey. Youngjae right?_

Now this is just plain strange.

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_Um, yes?_

 

He knew who Bambam was, they were from the same high school, the other being 1 year his junior. They followed each other because they were in the school’s Green Club. He didn’t even know why he joined the Green Club, but he needed to participate in a club to graduate and the Green Club met like once a month, so Youngjae decided it was perfect. So, he knew Bambam from the club, but never talked once. To make this even weirder, Youngjae graduated from high school like 3 years ago? So, he was suspicious to say the least.

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_Oh, how are you, hyung?_

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_I’m great, how about you?_

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_I’m great too, thanks for asking! What are you doing now?_

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_I’m just lying down on bed with my dog._

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_Oh, Coco, right? I’ve seen her on your stories._

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_Yeah, you have 3 cats, too right?_

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_Yep! I recently just adopted the third one, Cupcake :)_

_But like what are you doing now? University? Or working already?_

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_I’m studying and working at the same time. You?_

 

Youngjae was wondering whether this was normal or not. Should he ask his friends for advice?

 

Wait, he shouldn’t. They would just make a big fuss out of it.

 

 _Maybe just Jinyoung._ He quickly shot his favourite hyung (don’t tell JB or Jackson that) a text.

 

 **Youngjae** : Hyung! I need some advice. ┻┳|･ω･)

 

 **Jinyoung** : Of course, Jae, what is it?

 

 **Youngjae** : You can’t tell the rest though, especially JB-hyung.

 

 **Jinyoung** : Okay, what’s up?

 

 **Youngjae** : Some guy from high school just DM-ed me on Instagram so suddenly. What do I do?

 

 **Jinyoung** : What did he say?

 

 **Youngjae** : Just a normal conversation, like how are you, what are you doing etc.

 

 **Jinyoung** : When did he start talking to you?

 

 **Youngjae** : Just like… 20 minutes ago.

 

 **Jinyoung** : Maybe he’s just making friendly conversation, Jae-ah. You shouldn’t worry about it!

 

 **Youngjae** : Usually I won’t, umma, but this seems kind of suspicious isn’t it? We didn’t even talk in high school!

 

 **Jinyoung** : Why don’t you ask him straight yourself? You’re a frank person, just ask him!

 

 **Youngjae** : I don’t know! What if he’s selling me insurance or something? ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

 

 **Jinyoung** : I highly doubt it… Insurance, really, Jae?

 

 **Youngjae** : What! It happens… alright.

 

 **Jinyoung** : Whatever you say… Good luck Jae!

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_I’m studying as well, and also training as a professional dancer!_

 

 **Youngjae** : OK GTG hyung! TTYL!

 

 **Jinyoung** : You never use acronyms.

 

Youngjae is an honest person, and he’d rather people be straightforward too. But he hates confrontation. Ugh, should he just ask him what he wanted?

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_Wow, that’s great! :)_

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_You sing well!_

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_Ah thank you~ I’m still working hard & improving more!_

 

The one-sided suspense is killing him. Should he just go for it?

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_To me, your voice is perfect!_

 

Oh… that’s nice. (A little bit flirty if you asked Youngjae, but he wouldn’t admit it.)

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

 _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ _you flatter me. (*´_ _∀_ _`*)_

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_Really, hyung! I always thought you were a good singer, even when you sang during Green Club sometimes~_

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_You hear me sing?_

 

**_He usually sings loud enough for his circle of friends to hear… and Bambam isn’t part of it. So, did the other just eavesdrop or was Youngjae just loud? Should he just ask?_ **

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_Yeah! I’m usually bored during Green Club so I just sit and listen to wherever. Your singing is really good, I really like it!_

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

 _Ah, thank you again_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_Welcome! :)_

 

**_Ugh, screw it._ **

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_Not to be rude, but are you trying to sell me insurance?_

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_Sorry, um, what?_

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_Why did you suddenly talk to me…?_

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_Ah, I thought you might find it weird. It’s going to get worse though._

 

What did he mean? Youngjae was about to type the same message back to him when:

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_Are your initials C.Y.J.?_

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_Um yes...._

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_And is your number +82 94 1709 0205_

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_Um yes… how did you know that?_

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_I may or may not have dreamt about you… about your initials and number. I didn’t know it was you exactly! But the blurry person in my dream had your voice and a blurry pet, so I assumed it was you… Sorry if this is weird._

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_What??_

 

 **Youngjae** : HYUUUUNNNGGGGGG!!!!

 

 **Youngjae** : [attached screenshot]

 

 **Jinyoung** : Oh shit, that’s really creepy Youngjae-ah. Maybe you should stop speaking to him.

 

 **Youngjae** : But I feel bad!

 

 **Jinyoung** : Youngjae.

 

 **Youngjae** : No hyung :( I feel really bad ( ≧Д≦)

 

**Bambam (bambam1a)**

 

_I’m sorry, I just thought that the dream I had was giving me a sign, so I thought to find it out myself. I totally understand if this is entirely creepy and you wouldn’t want to talk to me again._

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_Oh yeah, it’s very creepy indeed._

 

But hey, what’s life without any fun, right?

 

**Youngjae (333yj333)**

 

_Do you want to go out sometime?_

 

And maybe, Youngjae believed in signs too.

**Author's Note:**

> twt/cc/ig/ao3: defsweetheart


End file.
